TakedaMiyuki
'Character Profile' ''' '''Character First Name Miyuki 'Character Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Username' TakedaMiyuki 'Nickname (optional)' Kitten, Miy, Miyu, Miyu-Miyu 'Age' 22 'Date of Birth' 6/18/184- AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 6'4" 'Weight' 132lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' Two tattoo slashes on each side of her cheek. Miyuki felt more comfortable with said markings due to her nickname of "Kitten" 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' As impatient she is, Miyuki has a very low tolerance level, most likely due to the fact of waiting for everyone to catch up. She is calm and collected when certain events take place. However, she is not the average bubbly girl. She rather keeps things to herself then let it all out in the open. She is quite passionate with learning. If she could get her hands on a book, she would read it over and over again until she understands its true meaning. Mostly, she would sit by the elders of Signagakure and listen to their short stories and ways of life. A bit known around the village for being the “Mature one” of the group of children, she never really cared for such a title. Taking in every single detail of the village’s architecture and environment, she has grown a passion to drawing and writing about nearly everything that interests her. The only way her mother could ever know the true Miyuki is through her writings and art. She shows her silliness through her writings, her playfulness through her art. Only her closest friend was able to pull that part from her and reveal the fact that she was not just a loner. Nevertheless, she is quite the opposite of her mother face to face; Miyuki has a cold hearted side from being torn away from her father. Not getting the true “Parental Love”, she holds herself accountable for the separation. Even though she shows resentment, she carries the world on her shoulders. Seeing if there is someone in need, she would quietly with or without their permission, help them to her fullest abilities. She secretly enjoys the company of others. Analyzing their behaviors, what makes them happy, what makes them tick, she carefully takes note of it for her own leisure time. Yet she cannot be in such big crowds, it pulls her into her shell some more. Her silent demeanor is what most people notices at first. In certain cases, when she is with her close group of friends, she is known to be quite the jokester. Sarcastic. Loving in rare times, yet just the person most went to for advice. In most of the tasks and groups, she is involuntarily and sometimes voluntarily nominated as the leader. Not that she does want the position, she could care less. All she wants is to get the job done. Once she entered Kirigakure, she opened up a bit. Finally having a bond with "Family" since she ran into the Takedas of the Village. She showed more compassion and the extreme thrive to learn what ever she can. She did show resentment when she would not meet the expectations. She strives to be the best...She is picky when she wants to be. Her cold hearted side slowly evaporates...not fully. She still can switch back to her "mean" side..((To be continued for editing)) 'Nindo (optional)' "No Worries" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Takeda Clan Short Bio: The Takeda Clan are for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan whom over the ages since the beginning of the First Ninja War the clan have discovered their own secret arts and techniques, their form and stances were created and proven through battle and blood. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of cho'ice Kiba *Literal Meaning: Fangs *Previous owner: Hidden Mist Shinobi *Ability: Regarded as the "Sharpest blades in existance". Lightning capabilities also. *Weight: 110lbs each *Length: 96cm, (3"2') A set of twin swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" (雷刀,'' raitō'') being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. The swords could also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. Kiba *Literal Meaning: Fangs *Previous owner: Hidden Mist Shinobi *Ability: Regarded as the "Sharpest blades in existance". Lightning capabilities also. *Weight: 110lbs each *Length: 96cm, (3"2') A set of twin swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" (雷刀,'' raitō'') being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. The swords could also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Terrible Intelligence 'Chakra colour' Black-ish Red Databook: Databook: Takeda Miyuki 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):15 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):8 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:70 ' 'Jutsu List 'Ninjutsu': *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank *Body Flicker Technique - B Rank 'Water:' *Hiding in Water Technique - D Rank *Hiding in the Mist - C Rank *Water Prison Technique - C Rank *Water Clone Technique - C Rank *Black Rain Technique - C Rank *Water_Release: Brackish Bursting *Water Dragon Bullet Technique - B Rank 'Fire': *Running Fire Technique - C Rank *Great Fireball Technique - C Rank *Dragon Fire Technique - C Rank *Great Dragon Fire Technique - B Rank 'Genjutsu': *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique 'Taijutsu/Kenjutsu:' *Killing Intent - General Skill *Silent Killing - A Rank *Taijutsu Style: Tiger Palm - C rank *Taijutsu: Ravaging Claws - C rank ^ Used with that style *Return of the Demon - C Rank 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' At age two, Miyuki was taken away from her father, Inkroe Takeda, by her mother, Anko, to a small village known as Signagakure. During the ages of three and nine, Miyuki grew up in these lands helping out the villagers with their daily chores while her mother would disappear for hours of the day. Not really bugging her about anything, Miyuki mostly fed herself and the animals she had brought in at the age of four. She would bring in strays to take care of and or to keep her company. At age five she learns about the underground tunnels of the Village from the elders and her dear friend. At this age, her eyes are open to the world and taking in the settle beauty of the village. At age eight, her close friend and herself found the entrance of the tunnels that were covered by a few rocks that were nestled next to the trunk of one of the tall oak trees that grew near the village. She played in the tunnels, learning which one was under her house and her friend’s house. At age nine, he learns more information about her father. Finding out that he is a Takeda and that his nickname is Togg. Her mother spills more details about their same hair texture and coloring. She even leaked the information of his real name being Inkroe and his location when she came home drunk from the closes Sake Bar. Enhancing Miyuki’s want to find her Father and meet him, she would write...draw the features of what her mother used to tell her...and sign it with his name so that she may never forget in her red book that a kind elder had given to her for her daily chores. At age ten going on eleven, Miyukis mother passes away. Miyuki finds out of her mothers death once she comes home and notices her mother in a odd angle on the couch. She cautiously walks over to her, shaking her slightly and checking for her pulse..she is stricken with grief from the lack of a heart beat. It is apparent that her mother had suffered from internal bleeding from her last mission. The elders of the Signagakure poured oil onto her mothers coffin and body, in the sign of her spirit to be resting in peace, they lit it on fire. Feeling that there is nothing keeping her from looking for her father, she grabs her book and a few of her clothing to head out to Yonshigakure. Since her mother has told her the slight where about and what her father’s nickname was, she would have a basic idea of where to go. She would be walking and traveling on foot and sometimes hitched a ride with some locals. She comes across Yonshigakure, torn up clothing, and a few bruises and cuts. Miyuki is then place into the Academy at age eleven. She completed her tasks and tried to pay close attention to her classes. Yet, she could not seem to concentrate fully due to the random views of the towns Kage. Once she learns of his last name, she quickly opens her red book that she had not touched in monthsto clarify her assumptions. Looking at the drawing and name, she goes in a slight search, not certain if he is truly her father. Once a person in the Ramen shop addressed him as Togg, she could not help but to “Stalk” him as much as she could when she was not busy with her tasks. 'Roleplaying Library ((NinRP 1.0))' Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Story Progression Academy Graduation Exam (21/12/12) The Day Miyuki found her father (22/12/12) Clan Specific Training Roleplays ((NinRP 1.0)) Ninjutsu Training:_Water_Release:_Boiling_Waterflow (3/1/13) Taijutsu Kenjutsu Training (23/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (27/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (30/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (1/1/13) A walk in the park(2/1/13) Team_Jinora:_Training_(3/1/13) Genjutsu A walk in the park(2/1/13) Intelligence A walk in the park(2/1/13) Strength Kenjutsu Training (23/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (27/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (30/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (1/1/13) A walk in the park(2/1/13) Team_Jinora:_Training_(3/1/13) Speed Yonshigakure Gate RP (27/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (30/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (1/1/13) A walk in the park(2/1/13) Team_Jinora:_Training_(3/1/13) Stamina Yonshigakure Gate RP (27/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (30/12/12) Yonshigakure Gate RP (1/1/13) A walk in the park(2/1/13) Team_Jinora:_Training_(3/1/13) Training:_Water_Release:_Boiling_Waterflow (3/1/13) Hand Seals Training:_Water_Release:_Boiling_Waterflow (3/1/13) F.N.P.I.= Changes made to Chara due to the "Changes" Of NinRP. 'Roleplaying Library((NinRP2.0))' Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Story Progression Academy Graduation Exam (Atsuko Yuki) (12/1/13) Academy Graduation Exam((Inuzuka Kurama))(13/1/13) Introductions/_Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/Training Prt2 (15/1/13) Academy Graduation Exam ((Aburame Zyphio)) (15/1/13) Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))(16/1/13) Clan Specific Training Roleplays((NinRP 2.0)) Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Silent Killing Training(21/1/13) Strength Introductions/_Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/Training Prt2 (15/1/13) Speed Introductions/_Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/Training Prt2 (15/1/13) Silent Killing Training(21/1/13) Stamina Introductions/_Training Prt1(14/1/13) Introductions/Training Prt2 (15/1/13) Silent Killing Training(21/1/13) Hand Seals 'Approved by:' Approved by: Namikaze Jinora, Takeda Inkroe Category:Kirigakure Member Category:Jounin Category:Seven Swordsmen Category:Team Miyuki